Loving Bambi
by texaswolf
Summary: Left home alone a pregnant Lily comes across a classic movie. When James comes home to the aftermath how will the marauders handle the hormone driven worries of a mother to be? Read and find out One shot (please review)


**Just a cute little one shot hope you all enjoy!**

**Please review I live for those things **

**Enjoy!**

Lily sat on the couch in front of the telly. James had been out all day at work and she had once again been left alone at home. She couldn't go into work anymore. Looking down she patted he large stomach lovingly. Her emerald green eyes glazed over as she thought of her beautiful little baby. She couldn't wait for him or her to enter the world, and to finally stop being pregnant. While she loved her child she hated the cravings, the aches, and the rampant hormones. Leaning back against the couch she let her flaming red hair tumble down he pale shoulders. She turned her attention back to flipping through channels trying to find something to keep her entertained. Finally she came on to a Disney movie that had just come on video. Bambi. It was some movie about a deer or something. She remembered seeing the commercial for it a few months ago when it had come out in theaters but at the time she had, had no desire to see it. Now though she had nothing better to do so she pulled he feet up onto the couch and settled in for the show.

James came up the walk laughing as Remus tried to evade their boisterous friend. Peter hadn't been able to make it, but Sirius and Remus were always up to coming over. James smiled as Padfoot danced around like an idiot going on and on about how Mundungus Fletcher and gotten caught going through some woman's underwear drawer. Apparently the lady hadn't been too thrilled and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of the poor bloke. Putting his key in the door he opened the door letting his friends into the house behind him. Suddenly he heard a chocked screamed and froze.

"Lily!"

Running into the living room he looked around for the danger while whipping out his wand. He heard Remus and Sirius thunder after him. Casting his gaze around the room he didn't see anything that would be misconstrued as a threat. Looking at the couch warily he noticed a sobbing Lily. Walking slowly to the couch he tried to figure out what had upset his wife so.

"Lily?" James asked quietly.

James just got a hiccup in return. Padfoot and Moony had run off to search the rest of the house just in case.

"Lilyflower?" James tried again.

"She just died and left him all alone," Lily screamed.

James looked shocked and jumped back away from his hysterically sobbing wife. Looking around he couldn't she what had upset her so.

":Who did Lilyflower?"

"Bambi's mom!" Lily sobbed.

"Bambi's mom got shot and left her poor little baby to suffer alone!"

Jame's had no idea who Bambi was, but he sat down next to his wife grabbing her hand trying to comfort her.

"Whose Bambi?" James asked quietly.

Lily guestured to the tv screen where a little cartoon dear was running through the forest calling for his mom. Jame's blinked at the screen before turning back to Lily. She couldn't be serious right? She couldn't be this upset about a cartoon character right?

"Lily is Bambi a cartoon?"

"Yes, but it's just so sad!" Lily wailed.

"Okay…." James looked at Lily warily.

"She just left her baby! How could she just leave her baby alone?" Lily sobbed.

James looked over to the doorway and saw Remus and Sirius trying to sneak out of the house. Growling he waved his hand to get their attention. Remus paused but Sirius made to bolt to the door.

"Remus you saw this movie right?" James asked almost desperately.

Remus stared at him wide eyed. He nodded slowly and gulped as a still crying Lily turned her watery gaze onto him. Lily reached out to him, opening and closing her hand trying to get him to come over to her. Remus reluctantly made his way over and sat on the floor next to the couch. Lily grabbed his hand and clutched onto it as she looked at him.

"Why Remi?" Lily asked almost childlike.

Remus gulped again trying to figure out how to answer the obviously upset woman. Remus was sure that hormones were making this situation any easier, but knew that Lily's natural desire to help people was making it a hundred times worse.

"She didn't have a choice Lils. She died to protect Bambi, it was him or her. She made the choice any mother would have made. I choice I know you would make too if something were to happen."

Remus had to pause. He knew they were at war and that all of them were active members of the order. Something could happen any second, and there was no use trying to deny that fact. Still it hurt to think something could happen to his family. Taking a deep breath he tired to continue. Putting his hands on the extended stomach and gently ran his hands over the bump.

"But Bambi and his dad, and owl and all of his friends. He made it okay, he met a girl and had little baby Bambi's of his own."

"If something happens, and I leave my baby like you'll help my Bambi right Remus? You'll take care my little baby right because James is hopeless," Lily ignored James's indignant look.

"Of course we would Lils. We will always watch out for your baby. Right Padfoot?" Remus turned to look at the man peeking into the room .

"OF course can't let Prongs take care of Prongslet all by himself now can we?" Sirius sent her a smile.

Lily blinked owlishly before breaking down again. All three men exchange panicked looks, unsure of what had happened.

"Thank you!," Lily sobbed.

"My Bambi won't be alone, thank you," Lily hiccupped.

All three men sent each other looks. Vowing to protect and love that little ball of life that grew inside of their wife or sister. None of them knowing that their sweet little Bambi would be alone for 12 years.

**Hope you Guys liked it. **

**Was watching bambi and thought of it. I love that movie makes me cry everytime**

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Love ya'll **

**Wolf**


End file.
